One of the most pressing worldwide problems, with regards to construction, is the widespread shortage of family housing in poor countries.
Natural disasters have repeatedly contributed to declining conditions for many already poor populations. Development of a housing construction method that is fast, efficient and appropriate is, therefore, of great importance.